


Under the Mistletoe

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: Holiday 2k Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat C-3PO, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Dog BB-8, Dog R2-D2, Fluff, Hosting the Family, Kissing, M/M, Rose is Ben's child, it's just really fluffy, lots of mistletoe, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Ben and Hux have finally bought a house together, this year is going to be the first year that Ben hosts the annual Christmas family celebration. Hux isn't sure how he feels about finally meeting the whole family in this way.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, it's December third and its time for some Hux and Ben Fluff! Oh, how I do adore them.

Under the Mistletoe

For Hux, the holidays have always been a quiet affair, even when he had begun dating Ben. He would go home to his parent’s house begrudgingly. Spend two terrible days there and then come home. He didn’t really celebrate, not as normal people did. His parents would put up a tree and they would lay Christmas presents under it, but that was about it. They even did the traditional family dinner, if that meant that everyone growled and yelled at each other. It’s wasn’t a happy time and family was all but forgotten. His home, on the other hand, was cold and collected, he didn’t put up a tree. He didn’t even a have a stocking to put up, there was no point he wouldn’t even be at his own home for the holidays.

Ben’s family, on the other hand, was different, they were all about the celebration. Ben was always jolly when it came to that time of year. He would spend a whole two weeks away from his home and life to visit his family. That didn’t mean that he didn’t decorate his place for the holiday as well. There was always a tree in the corner and a couple of stocking along the wall. Everything about Ben’s apartment was a homie and filled with warmth even if the man himself wasn’t there to make it that way. This year though Ben would be hosting the holiday celebration.

He had just recently bought a house, a nice one, one that Hux had been salivating over for a while now. And because he had bought that house his parents thought it would be a good idea for Ben to be the one to host the party, the celebration. Hux wasn’t all that sure. They had recently just gotten engaged and Hux was in the midst of moving in with Ben. He didn’t know how well Ben’s family would take seeing him. Seeing him living with their son, after all, he had never come to one of their Christmas celebrations before. That isn’t to say that he wasn’t invited. No, he had been invited every year since he and Ben had gotten together. Hux just didn’t know if he would feel welcome to one of these holiday events.

Ben would just laugh and say that he was always welcome, and his mother would love to see him come. That didn’t change Hux’s mind. This time though he had no choice, he would have to come, after all, he would be living in the house and it would do no good to pretend that he wasn’t. All of this brought him back to where he was now, watching as Ben hung Christmas lights from the house. He was decorating the roof and all Hux could do was watch, in fear of course. Ben is nimble and very agile but that didn’t mean that Hux was sure that he wasn’t going to fall and break something. He prayed that it wouldn’t be Ben that ended up broken if he did fall.

Hux wasn’t all that sure how he was going to live if that happened. Hux didn’t know anything about hosting a Christmas celebration or get together for a family. He wasn’t part of that, not even growing up. Ben was doing all the work, the only thing he could do was watch. And watch he did as Ben’s home began to look like Christmas threw up all over it. There were lights on the house and in the trees. The electric bill was going to be crazy and Hux wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with it all. Then there was a huge tree in the foyer and another one in the living room. Ben had gotten Christmas china for Christmas dinner and then several other winter-themed dishes were for the rest of the time his family was going to be here.

Hux could only be happy that not everyone would be staying in the house with them. Hux wasn’t all that sure how he would feel if he had to give up sex for two whole weeks. He just couldn’t do that. That didn’t mean that no one would be staying in the house. Ben’s mother would be there and so would his niece. But everyone else would be getting hotels. Ben’s uncle would not be staying in their house, he and Ben didn’t get along and Ben wasn’t going to have that ruin the holiday spirit. And then, of course, Bens father had died a couple of years back leaving his mother all alone in her huge house. And the house was huge, Hux had nearly fallen when he saw the size of it. Turns out became from old money, and not like ‘Oh I’m Rich’ old money more like the, ‘I could buy a country three times over’ old money.

So Hux knew the electric bill would be nothing, still, it does give him a little bit of fear. It’s going to be huge. So along with the lights and the multiple Christmas trees, there is also all the stockings. One for him, one for Ben, one for Leia, one for Rey, one for Luke, one for Han, one for Chewy, one for Millicent, one for Poe, one for Finn, one for BB8, one for R2, one for C3PO, and finally one for little Rose. Hux had no idea why all the pets got one as well. BB8 and R2 the family dogs and the C3PO and Millicent his and Ben’s cats. Ben had all of them hung on the mantel just enough out of the way that when the fire is going, they won’t catch and burn.

The most annoying and maybe festive thing of all is the mistletoe that Ben has hung all around the house, in the oddest places known to mankind. There are the obvious places, in the doorways all around the house, but then there is one over the stove and another over their bed. One over Rose’s bed and over the fridge. Hux isn’t sure why there is so many over the house, but he’s already been caught by several of them. Usually, it’s with Rose, except the one over their bed, that one is always with Ben. Hux is sure that this one is placed strategically there so that Ben can get as many kisses as he wants, and that’s okay. Hux will gladly give Ben as many kisses as he wants, he loves him, that is why he is marrying him.

Throughout all the preparation Hux finds everything so weird. The house is full of warmth and joy something that he hadn’t know was a thing. Rose makes Christmas cookies, her hands getting covered in flower and icing much like their floor and counters and Hux doesn’t even seem to mind. His own mother would have thrown a fit, she wouldn’t have allowed little Rose to make the cookies. But Ben is different, he lets his daughter be free and live life. He encourages her to do things that make her happy, so the house is full of life and giggle.

Ben’s mother arrives early so that she can help them out with the cooking and decorating, Hux has never in his life been so happy to see Leia. She is a godsend, there just isn’t anything else to it. She bakes and cooks like a champ and before long everything is smelling like Christmas, all the pies and cookies. Hux can’t help but wonder if this is what Ben would go home to every year.

“Smells like sugar cookies in here.”

Ben laughed softly, “mum just pulled a fresh batch out, you want one?”

Hux shakes his head no, “Is this what it is like every year when you and Rose go home for Christmas?”

Ben hums, “Mostly, usually there are more people around. But that isn’t the case this year cause they all must come to me. More people will start to show up a couple days before Christmas.”

“Oh, thank God.”

Ben laughed, “Did you think that you wouldn’t have a free second with me for a whole two weeks?”

“Yes, can you blame me. You are always gone for two weeks, how was I to know that the whole fun doesn’t get started till several days beforehand.”

Ben smirks before leaning in and kissing Hux on this nose, “You would know that if you would just come one of there years. Silly.”

Hux can’t help the smile that graces his lips. That would be correct, he would know if he would just come along and stop being a grouch. He just didn’t seem to know how. Just as he is about to pull back, he can hear Rose running into the kitchen laughing. Her giggles are contagious, and he can’t help but scoop her up into his arms rubbing his nose along her cheek.

Her hands are cold, and her feet are wet. Hux suspect that he was out playing in the snow with her aunt Rey. This would have upset his mother and father as well, having a child running through the house getting snow everywhere. Ben doesn’t seem to mind and neither does Leia. It’s strange and odd that their lives are lived the way that they are. No one says a thing or gets upset with silly little things as a three-year-old tracking snow through the house.

Hux can see that Ben has already left to clean up the snow, all is still right with the world. Rose with get changed and then they will sit by the fire and watch Christmas movies. In a couple of days, people will start arriving and the party will begin. Food with always be about, and there will be more laughter and joy within these four walls that Hux has ever had the chance to feel. The whole house will fill with warmth and giddiness.

Hux isn’t sure at all what to make of it, in truth it feels like he is still in a dream, that he is sleeping. That something like this is too good to be true, that this is going to be his life now. That Ben had even chosen him to spend the rest of his life with, had allowed him this joy and happiness. Something that Hux hadn’t been allowed even as a child. This was a warmth that he wasn't using too. And the silliest part of it all was that he had it all to thank due to a silly little bit of Mistletoe.

Without that silly little plant, he wouldn’t have any of this. He wouldn’t have Ben stealing kisses every chance that he got. He wouldn’t have a little Rose running around giggling. Pressing kisses into his hands and legs and cheeks. Leia wouldn’t be giving him soft smiles and warm hugs. All these things that Hux wished that he got while growing up.

Sometimes Ben can be a little overwhelming, the way that he likes to live his life. Go big or go home, pretty much the way that this Christmas week is going to go. And yet Hux wouldn’t change any of it for the world. He has it all, in the palm of his hands and he isn’t going to let it slip through his fingers. Everything was going to be okay now, he was going to be happy. All due to some mistletoe and amazing kiss that left him so breathless and dizzy.

“Daddy, Daddy. Look Mistletoe, kiss daddy. Kiss Army.”

Ben laughed ruffling Rose’s hair before looking up and smirking, “She’s right Armitage, there is a lovely little bunch of Mistletoe, so why don’t you give me a kiss him.”

Hux can’t help the flush that covers his cheeks as he leans in to press his lips to Bens. The whole bit of family is standing around. As Hux moves to pull back Ben grasps the back of his head and pulls him back. Holding him closer, sliding the tip of his tongue against Hux’s lips asking for entrance. The kiss is hot and steamy and leaves him just as breathless at the first one.

When he is finally released, he can hear the clapping from all around. Hux’s cheeks are still tinged pink, but that’s okay. Cause Ben loves him, and he finally has it all.


End file.
